<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost in the woods by Tina908</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260504">Lost in the woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908'>Tina908</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Hale Pairings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Stiles Stilinski, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Peter Hale, Post-Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Protective Peter Hale, The Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Young Peter Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fire Peter is the only on who survived and is now the alpha. He lives alone in the woods and one day he meets his mate.</p><p>-“A-are you going to h-hurt me wolfy?” The little boy whimpered frightened and kept looking at Peter with his big brown eyes that was filled with fear.-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peter Hale Pairings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost in the woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always a little friendly reminder that English is not my first language and therefore there will be mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles was lost. He had no idea where he was or where he came from.</p><p>No matter where he looked all he saw was trees. His cheeks were wet from the tears that had ran across them.</p><p>Stiles knew he shouldn’t have run away from the hospital but he couldn’t listen to any more of the awful things his mother kept saying so he had run into the woods behind the hospital even though he was suppose to wait in his mother’s hospital room until his dad got off from work.</p><p>Feeling even more lost Stilles buried his head into his crossed arms and started to cry again.</p>
<hr/><p>Peter was making his way through the woods on his way to the river he went to every day to drink when he picked up a scent that hadn’t been there the day before.</p><p>Not many people came this way through the woods, the hikers usually preferred the other end where there were more sun and flowers.</p><p>Peter was drawn to this scent though. Curious, Peter his way towards the scent.</p><p>The way the scent smelled reminded him of times he didn’t like to think about. Back when his family had been alive but instead of bringing pain the scent made him feel safe and happy.</p><p>It smelled like home. Like mate.</p><p>Peter had lived in the words ever since the fire. He had let the full shift take over his body when he felt the power of the alpha spark being transferred to him when his sister finally died. He had been the last one alive. Everyone had else was dead and Peter finally managed to get out of the house and then he had run for the woods.</p><p>Peter had been living here every since. Never shifting back and never going anywhere near humans but this time he couldn’t stay away. Not from his mate.</p><p>As Peter got closer the picked up another scent. Tears. Peter’s mate was somewhere in the woods alone and crying. Unconsciously Peter picked up the speed until he was practically running through the woods.</p><p>When Peter finally reached the point where the scent came from he slowed down again and slowly made his way over to where the little boy was sitting.</p><p>Finally Peter’s mate seemed to notice that he wasn’t alone anymore because he lifted his head started before looking directly at Peter.</p><p>“A-are you going to h-hurt me wolfy?” The little boy whimpered frightened and kept looking at Peter with his big brown eyes that was filled with fear.</p><p>Fear of Peter.</p><p>Stopping only a few meters from his mate Peter laid down and put his head on his paws as he began to whine. He never meant to frighten his mate, that was the very last thing Peter wanted.</p><p>Peter didn’t know how long time passed as they starred at each other. Finally some of the fear started to fade from his mates eyes.</p><p>“I’m Stiles.” The little boy said quietly. If Peter had been human he probably wouldn’t have heard.</p><p>Slowly Peter started to raise, carefully keeping his eyes on his little mate so he would notice if any of his movements frightened the boy again.</p><p>“I’m lost.” The little boy continued just as quietly as peter slowly made his way over to him.</p><p>When Peter finally was right in front of the boy he leaned in and licked across of his mates’ cheek. Removing the traces of the boy’s tears.</p><p>The boy giggled and brought up his hand to wipe off the spit Peter’s tongue had left behind. “Could you help me get back?”</p><p><em>Back? No, never.</em> Peter couldn’t allow his mate to leave him, he needed to stay here where Peter could protect him. Away from the humans that could hurt him.</p><p>Peter bent down his head and bit into the sleeve of the boys shirt and began to back until his mate got the clue and got up.</p><p>“Where are we going?” The boy asked.</p><p>Obviously Peter couldn’t answer in this form so he just kept leading his mate towards the river so both of them could get something to drink before Peter would lead his mate back to his den where the boy would be safe while Peter hunted down some dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>